Doble Cara
by AniBecker
Summary: Dos caras de diferente moneda, ¿Cuál será la correcta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Estaba muy aburrido, otro día más en aquél horrible lugar. Tan abandonado, tan solo, tan desconocido para el mundo. Así llevaba ya desde que tenía uso de razón. Cuando tenía cinco años, lo habían llevado allí. ¿La razón? Ni él la sabía.

Por lo que llegó a escuchar a los agentes de policía que lo llevaron a ese lugar, lo encontraron a él y a su hermano gemelo cómo únicos supervivientes en un accidente de tráfico, en el que sus madres fallecieron.

No recordaba absolutamente nada sobre aquel accidente, ni tan siquiera cómo eran sus padres, ni cómo se llamaban. Eso siempre le frustró, porque no podía recordar sus rostros, ni tenía recuerdos de ellos. Sólo sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo, tan idéntico cómo él, que estaba también en ese orfanato. Cómo los agentes que los llevaron no sabían sus nombres, le pusieron a él Ash y a su hermano Satoshi.

Y desde que fueron llevados al orfanato hacía ya tres años…

Se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Compartía habitación con dos chicos más y su hermano. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, entrando al lugar Satoshi seguido de uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

\- ¡Devuélveme eso, Satoshi! ¡Es mía! – le gritaba un chico de cabellos castaños.

\- De eso nada. Me gustó mucho esta gorra – respondió mientras se la colocaba en su cabeza – Me la voy a quedar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De eso nada! Fue un regalo que me hizo mi mamá – lloriqueaba el niño. – Le tengo mucho cariño.

\- Oh, vamos, no me puedo creer que te aferres tanto a tu regalo que te hizo tu mamá, cuándo ella te abandonó – esas hirientes palabras hicieron que el niño llorara más.

\- ¡Eso no fue así!

\- Sí, claro, por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Satoshi, deja de decirle eso a Takeshi – regañó Ash a su hermano – Le estás haciéndose sentir mal por tus palabras – su igual hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Además, si esa gorra no es tuya, devuélvesela, no debes quedarte nada que no sea tuyo.

\- Ya tuvo que meterse el niño tonto y bueno. Yo hago lo que quiero. Y me vas a decir que si no está aquí es porque su mamá lo abandonó.

\- ¡Tú también estás aquí! – se defendió Takeshi.

\- Pero es diferente, porque mis padres murieron. Pero pronto me adoptará una familia rica – comentó feliz – Y me iré de este estúpido lugar.

\- ¡Sigue soñando!

\- ¡Por supuesto que será así! – las voces hicieron que una de las cuidadoras del orfanato entrara a la habitación.

\- Niños, ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Por qué estás llorando, Takeshi? – el niño se abrazó a la mujer.

\- Satoshi no me quiere dar mi gorra, se la quiere quedar, y es un regalo que me hizo mi mamá.

\- Satoshi, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tomes cosas que no son tuyas? Devuélvele ahora mismo la gorra a Takeshi. – el azabache volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto y se la devolvió arrojándosela desde lejos.

\- Así no se dan las cosas. Ahora, pídele perdón por tu comportamiento.

\- ¡No quiero! – se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Valiente muchachito! Tienes que portarte bien, y ser bueno con tus compañeros. Si molestaste a Takeshi y tomaste su gorra, tienes que pedirle perdón – Satoshi giró su cabeza en modo de negación.

\- Está bien, entonces no te digo una buena noticia.

\- ¿Qué buena noticia? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Primero la disculpa.

\- Está bien… Perdón por tomar tus cosas sin permiso, Takeshi – dijo de la mejor manera que pudo. - ¿Cuál es esa noticia? – la cuidadora suspiró.

\- Veo que no le pediste perdón de corazón, si no por tal de saber la noticia… Está bien, venía a decirte que vengas conmigo a la sala de visitas, una familia quiere adoptarte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – su cara se iluminó. Ash miró a la cuidadora con un poco de temor.

\- ¿Adoptar? ¿Y a mí no? – preguntó con miedo por verse separado de su hermano. La mujer lo miró con pena.

\- Lo siento, Ash, la familia que quiere adoptar a Satoshi sólo quiere un hijo – puso su mano en su hombro – Ya sé que no deberíamos separarlos siendo hermanos, pero si rechazamos la adopción, quizá entonces sean los dos los que se queden sin adopción, ¿no crees?

\- Sí… - dijo en un pequeño susurro.

\- No te preocupes, seguirás teniendo contacto con tu hermano, ¿Sí? – él volvió a asentir, y la cuidadora salió de la habitación con un Satoshi muy feliz de la mano.

Ash sintió una punzada en su pecho. Desde que llegó ahí siempre había estado junto a su hermano, era la única familia que le quedaba, y estaba a punto de separarse de él. Secó con rapidez las lágrimas furtivas que empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Al cabo de una hora, nuevamente entró Satoshi en la habitación, con una cara de felicidad. Ash, que estaba sentado en el pollo de la ventana, se giró al oír a su hermano gritar.

\- ¡Me adoptaron, me adoptaron! – daba saltos de alegría.

\- ¿Te adoptaron? – preguntó con un hilo de voz quebradiza Ash.

\- Así es. Por fin podré salir de aquí, y parecen buenas personas los que me adoptaron, por lo que podré tener todo lo que quiera.

\- ¿No te da tristeza saber que no nos adoptaron a los dos y puede que no nos volvamos a ver?

\- No tiene nada de malo – dijo con desinterés – Eso son cosas por las que tienes que pasar si quieres ser adoptado. ¿Es que no te alegras por mí? ¡Vaya hermano! – Satoshi empezó a preparar las pocas cosas que tenía.

\- Claro que me alegro por ti… Pero me pone muy triste saber que nos separaremos – sus ojos marrones temblaban vidriosos.

\- Tampoco es para tanto. Ya nos veremos algún día. – no se podía creer cómo su hermano, podía decir las cosas así, y más siendo un niño – Un abrazo hermano – Ash correspondió al abrazo de su hermano, porque probablemente, sería la última vez que lo vería, pero éste se separó rápidamente. – ¡Adiós!

Satoshi se marchó agitando su mano. Ash sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones en ese mismo momento. Sentía alegría, porque su hermano había sido adoptado y por fin saldría de ese orfanato, tendría una familia. Pero también mucha tristeza, por separarse de él y porque dudaba que, en un futuro, lo volviera a encontrar. Se quedaba solo allí.

Los días en aquel orfanato fueron pasando, lentos, tristes, sombríos, solitarios… Todos los días era lo mismo. Se tenía que levantar temprano, desayunar, asistir al aula para dar clases, almorzar, hacer la tarea, merendar y, después, con una escasa hora, tenía tiempo libre para jugar con los demás niños del orfanato, para después seguir con un aseo, la cena y a la cama temprano.

Todos los días en aquel lugar eran iguales…

O al menos, eso pensaba, porque un día, mientras estaba en su tiempo libre, observó en el jardín de juegos trasero, a una chica que nunca había visto por ahí. Desde su posición en uno de los columpios, podía ver que sus cabellos eran rubios de un color cómo la miel, y unos ojos que, si su vista no le engañaba debido a la distancia a la que estaban, eran de un azul cómo el mar.

Se la veía un poco triste, apartada de todos los niños, sentada en una esquina del jardín. Bajó del columpio, disculpándose con su amigo Takeshi, y se acercó lentamente a ella.

\- Hola, ¿eres nueva aquí? – la niña levantó su rostro, que lo mantenía agachado mientras se sujetaba ambas piernas con sus manos. Se topó con una mirada preciosamente azul, pero muy triste – Me llamo Ash, ¿y tú?

\- Serena – dijo la niña con un tono casi entendible. Ash se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- Tengo ocho años. ¿Cuántos tienes tú? – preguntó intentando mantener una conversación ella.

\- Tengo siete. – nuevamente lo dijo tan bajo, que menos mal que Ash llegó a escucharlo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? No estés triste, si quieres podemos ser amigos. – la niña lo volvió a mirar, con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿No quieres que seamos amigos?

\- Sí…

\- ¡Genial! Ven, vayamos a jugar con los demás niños – se levantó esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no se movió del lugar.

\- No conozco a nadie, no quiero jugar con los demás.

\- Entonces, juguemos nosotros dos. A mí ya me conoces – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Vamos? – le extendió su mano. Serena lo miró nuevamente y, dubitativa, extendió la suya hasta que Ash la sujetó y la hizo levantarse de golpe, quedando pegada a él.

\- ¿Ves? Ya somos amigos – volvió a sonreírle ampliamente. Ella se sonrojó por la cercanía con Ash y porque aún se sentía avergonzada, era una niña muy tímida. – Ven, vamos a jugar por allí si quieres – señaló unos columpios que en ese momento no estaban siendo utilizados por ningún niño mientras le tomaba de la mano. Serena, sin confirmar, fue guiada por Ash hasta el lugar señalado.

Serena se lo pasó muy bien jugando con Ash. Nunca pensó que fuera tan divertido relacionarse con otros niños, y más con él. Sus miedos, inseguridades, tristezas y desconfianza que sentía hacia las personas, se esfumaron con total rapidez estado con él. Esa sonrisa, esa positividad, esa alegría… La hacían sentir muy bien.

Cada día, jugaban juntos, aprovechaban cada tiempo libre en el que podían estar. En el comedor del orfanato, Ash se sentó a su lado, al igual que en el aula cuándo daban clase. Hacían la tarea juntos… Hasta gracias a él, Serena, había conseguido olvidar sus temores y hacer amigos, al igual que Ash, olvidar un poco la separación con su hermano.

Fueron pasando los años, y ambos seguían en ese orfanato. Ninguno de los dos, por desgracia, no habían sido adoptados. Y la esperanza para ellos, se estaba agotando, porque, ya contaban con once y doce años respectivamente y, si cuándo llegaron al orfanato era difícil ser adoptados por su edad, ahora lo era más aún.

Con ese paso de los años, su relación se había afianzado, formando uno parte de la vida del otro. Se llegaron a contar sus penas, sus alegrías, sus miedos, sus sueños y metas. Cuando Serena tuvo más confianza en Ash, le llegó a contar el motivo de su llegad a ese orfanato.

Ella vivía con su padre, que era un alcohólico y maltratador. Desde que murió su madre, su padre empezó a beber y a maltratarla, culpándola de la muerte de su mujer. La mantenía encerrada en su casa, hasta que un día, los vecinos denunciaron la situación, quitándole así la custodia de la niña. Cómo no tenía más familiares, la tuvieron que traer a ese orfanato.

Y Ash estuvo ahí, junto a ella, para romper y hacer desaparecer todo aquello. Él también le contó la historia de cómo fue llevado a ese lugar. Ambos sufrían y compartían la soledad de estar allí, de no tener una familia, y de perder cada día más, la esperanza de tener una.

Pero mientras, decidieron que lo mejor sería olvidarse de todas esas preocupaciones y aprovechar todo lo posible el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. Aunque ese tiempo estaba por terminar…

Ash empezó a buscar a Serena por todos sitios. En su habitación, el aula, la sala de juegos, el comedor, la sala de audiovisuales, la sala de música, la biblioteca… Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Hasta que por fin la encontró.

Salió al jardín, y allí la pudo ver. Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que aquel día en que la conoció. Hasta tenía la misma expresión. Corriendo, se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Aquí estás! Te estuve buscando por todo el orfanato – dijo alegre, pero notó que algo no marchaba bien - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sí… - Ash se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué estás así de triste? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

\- Acabo de venir del despacho del director.

\- ¿Te metiste en problemas? – se asombró. Ella no era una niña que diera ningún problema. Al contrario que él, que a cada instante lo estaban regañando o castigando por algo que hiciera mal.

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Y para qué te llamó?

\- Es que… - tomó aire para poder decirle lo que ocurría – Hay una familia interesada en mi adopción.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Serena iba a ser adoptada? ¿Nuevamente iba a pasar por una separación? Primero su hermano hacía cuatros, y ahora, le iba a pasar lo mismo con Serena. Sintió cómo una espina clavarse en lo más profundo de su corazón. Otra vez esa sensación de abandono y soledad.

Pero, no podía mostrar ningún tipo de tristeza ante ella, tenía que alegrarse, iba a ser adoptada, por fin iba a tener una familia, por fin, iba a salir de aquel lugar. Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrarle en aquel momento, le contestó.

\- Pero esa es una muy buena noticia, Serena, cómo para que estés así de triste – ella lo miró confundida. ¿es que no sentía tristeza de tener que separarse? Porque ella sí, y mucha.

\- Para mí no lo es – hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, ocultando las primeras lágrimas que querían escapar de sus azules ojos.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Ojalá a mí me llegaran a adoptar alguna vez. – esa contestación, tan inocente, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Serena se levantó de golpe, extrañando a Ash.

\- ¡Parece que no te importa que nos tengamos que separar! – y echó a correr dirección al edificio.

\- ¡Serena, espera! – Ash la siguió. Empezó nuevamente a buscarla por todo el lugar. Recorriendo uno por uno todas las estancias que inspeccionó apenas unos minutos. Pero nuevamente tuvo el mismo resultado, no la encontró.

Se sentó en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, mientras hacía memoria y pensaba en los lugares dónde podría encontrarse. Hasta que oyó un pequeño gimoteo. Se levantó y se asomó por la barandilla, encontrando al fin a Serena. Se había escondido en el hueco de la escalera.

\- Vamos Serena, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar – dijo con tristeza acercándose a ella.

\- Pues tú me hiciste llorar.

\- Y lo sé. Lo siento mucho. No es que quiera que nos separemos, ni mucho menos. Me pone muy triste la idea de tener que separarnos, pero también, me alegro por ti porque por fin encontrarás una familia.

\- Mentira, lo dices ahora para excusarse.

\- De eso nada – se sentó nuevamente junto a ella, abrazándola, haciendo que se asombrara y sonrojara levemente la pelimiel – Por mí, ojalá no nos separásemos nunca, eres mi mejor amiga. Pero que tengas la oportunidad de poder estar con una familia, me agrada. Al menos me consuela saber que tú sí saldrás de aquí. Porque mira el tiempo que llevo y nadie me adoptó aún – eso hizo entristecer más todavía a Serena y sentirla culpable.

\- Lo siento… Tú que llevas más tiempo que yo aquí y yo…

\- No te preocupes – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – No te preocupes, que tú hayas sido adoptada no significa que no podamos vernos nunca más. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó un poco más animada – Gracias por alegrarte por mí.

\- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si somos amigos – Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Él siempre tan optimista, tan bueno, tan generoso, tan encantador…

\- ¡Serena! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Serena! – se oyó la voz de una de las cuidadoras. Ambos niños salieron de debajo del hueco de la escalera. - ¡Aquí estás! Venga, ve preparándote, pronto te vendrán a recoger. ¿O es que no quieres irte con tu nueva familia?

La pelimiel asintió, y sin poder seguir hablando con Ash, la cuidadora la llevó hasta su habitación. Después de tener todo listo, Serena estaba esperando en un banco de la sala de espera a que llegaran por ella, que no tardaron mucho en hacerlo.

Un hombre y una mujer, muy sonrientes y simpáticos, se acercaron a ella para llevarla a su nuevo hogar.

Ash, escondido detrás de una esquina, observaba todo. Quería ir a despedirse de ella, pero si lo hacía, la cuidadora le regañaría por estar ahí. Pero no le hizo falta acercarse, porque Serena se dio cuenta de su presencia y, mientras la cuidadora hablaba con sus nuevos padres adoptivos, ella se escabulló para poder despedirse de él.

\- Siento que no me acercara, la cuidadora Leti podría regañarme y no quería que lo hiciera delante de tus "padres" y meterte en un problema con ellos – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes. Me alegro de que pueda despedirme de ti. Aunque me da mucha tristeza tener que separarnos – dijo tristemente – Que yo me vaya, y tú te quedes aquí…

\- No estés triste. Seguro que pronto es mi turno – forzó una sonrisa que ni él mismo se la creyó, pero tenía que animarla y no hacerle sentir triste – Nos volveremos a ver, ya verás.

\- ¡Serena! ¿Qué haces ahí? Venga, tus padres te están esperando – ella volteó a verlos, y ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

\- Eh… Sí, ya voy, sólo un momento, por favor – Serena volvió a voltear hacia Ash y, totalmente decidida, lo abrazó primero y luego le dio un fugaz pero lindo beso en la mejilla – Gracias por hacer de mi tiempo aquí, mucho mejor. Nos veremos pronto, es una promesa – y caminó a paso ligero hacia los dos señores, para marcharse de ese orfanato para siempre.

\- Es una promesa – dijo Ash después de volver de su trance de asombro.

Se llevó su mano a la mejilla que había sido besada por Serena. Nunca se esperó que ella hiciera eso. Sonrió cómo un estúpido, haciendo paso a unas lágrimas al sentirse ahora nuevamente tan solo.

Su tiempo para ser adoptado, le quedaba cada vez menos…

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El tiempo para Ash en el orfanato terminó y, por la edad que tenía, debía abandonarlo. Cumplió dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad, por lo que tenía que continuar su vida fuera de ese lugar.

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo allí, no tuvo ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad ni esperanza de que alguna familia lo adoptara. Pero, aunque sentía un cúmulo de tristeza, soledad y abandono, nunca perdió su sonrisa.

Eso quería decir que, a partir de ahora, se tenía que buscar la vida. Agradeció a las cuidadoras por todo el cuidado que le dieron durante su estancia allí, recogió las pocas cosas que tenía, y salió de aquel lugar.

Por primera vez, salía del orfanato. Estando en la puerta, se giró para observarlo por última vez. Era verdad que un lugar así te llega a marcar, porque, aunque no lo trataron mal en ningún momento, sí sientes mucho sentimientos tristes y negativos estar ahí.

Entró en él junto a su hermano, cuándo ambos habían tenido un accidente de tráfico y eran los únicos supervivientes. Pero creció lejos de su hermano, porque cuándo tenían ocho años, fue adoptado y él se quedó. No volvió a saber nada más de Satoshi.

También tenía muy buenos recuerdos, cómo cuándo conoció a Serena. Con ella convivió cuatros años, en los que hicieron de su estancia allí, más feliz. Pero también tuvo que separarse de ella, porque también la adoptaron. Tampoco volvió a saber nada más de Serena.

Suspiró y se colocó su mochila que llevaba colgada sobre un hombro. Ahora que había salido del orfanato, debía ponerse en contacto con Serena. Tenía que averiguar en dónde se encontraba, tenía una promesa que cumplirle. Y también quería volver a ver a su hermano. Es su hermano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo de orfanato, compañero de habitación, y mejor amigo.

\- Saliste demasiado rápido. Ya sé que estabas deseando salir de aquí, pero podías esperarme – dijo Takeshi pasando un brazo por el cuello del azabache – Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hacemos ahora?

Takeshi, para él fue su mejor amigo. Cómo él, cumplió su mayoría de edad y también debía abandonar el orfanato. Para su suerte, los dos juntos decidieron buscarse algo para empezar su nueva vida.

\- Pues la verdad que no lo sé. Tenía la esperanza que tú tuvieras algo pensado.

\- Pensaba lo mismo que tú – ambos suspiraron – Aunque bueno, lo primero que tenemos que buscar es un trabajo, si no, no podemos encontrar una casa.

\- Así es. Podríamos ir a la zona comercial, seguro que allí podremos encontrar algo, ¿no crees?

\- Es buena idea. Después de eso, debemos inscribirnos en la preparatoria – Ash asintió.

Los dos, se marcharon hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad, dónde allí, fueron preguntando comercio por comercio si en alguno necesitaban personal para contratar.

Tuvieron suerte, porque en una librería necesitaban personal. Estarían a media jornada, por lo que el salario tampoco iba a ser muy elevado, pero cómo compartirían gastos juntos, les veía muy bien. Habían conseguido lo más difícil, un trabajo. Ahora, tenían que buscar un lugar dónde vivir. Encontraron un apartamento que, aunque era un poco pequeño, al menos se lo rentaron amueblado y también era barato, por lo que cuándo pagaran los gastos tenían un poco de sobra. Por último, fueron a la preparatoria para matricularse. El día, había sido de provecho.

\- ¿Aún piensas que podrás encontrarlos? – preguntó Takeshi tumbado en un sofá, al ver cómo Ash miraba dos fotografías. En una salía él junto a su hermano Satoshi y con Takeshi, mientras que en la otra salía junto a Serena.

\- Tengo que encontrarlos. Ninguno de los dos volvió a contactarme en el orfanato, así que, ahora que salí de allí, voy a intentar encontrarlos.

\- Pero es muy difícil, piensa que la ciudad es muy grande, por no decir que puede que ni se encuentren aquí.

\- Yo tengo la esperanza que sí los encontraré – dijo con positividad. – Tengo que volverla a encontrar, es una promesa – pensó mientras guardaba la fotografía en su cartera.

\- Bueno, fue un día intenso, no pienses ahora en eso, mañana nos espera nuestro primer día de clases, a descansar.

El día llegó, y una chica pelimiel se levantó temprano. Aunque estaba cansada del viaje que realizó ayer, tenía que asistir al primer día de clases de preparatoria.

Estaba totalmente agradecida con sus padres, por haberle dado la oportunidad de formar una familia junto a ella, dándole todo el amor y cariño de unos padres y un hogar.

Poco después de que sus padres adoptivos fueran a por ella, se marcharon al extranjero por motivos de trabajo, y no fue hasta ayer mismo, que regresó nuevamente. No pudo volver a contactar con Ash desde que se marchó del orfanato. Al estar en el extranjero, no pudo volver a saber de él.

Ya cumplió su mayoría de edad, por lo que ir al orfanato era absurdo, porque ya habría salido de allí. No sabría en dónde encontrarlo ahora. Pensó que ir al orfanato no sería mala idea, porque allí le podría decir qué fue de Ash y a dónde fue. Definitivamente iría después de las clases de la preparatoria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación, y está abriéndose entrando su madre.

\- Serena, ¿estás lista? Ya casi es la hora – la mujer castaña la miró, viendo que aún se encontraba en pijama - ¿Todavía así? Si no te apuras llegarás tarde a tu primer día, hija.

\- Perdón, mamá, en seguida termino y bajo – le dedicó una sonrisa. La mujer se la devolvió y salió de la habitación.

Se preparó lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a desayunar junto a sus padres. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de la casa camino a la preparatoria.

Una vez en la puerta, pudo respirar tranquilamente. Lo había conseguido, había llegado bien de hora. Le daba el suficiente tiempo de ir a recepción para que le informaran en qué aula le tocaba. Cuando iba por los pasillos, se topó con alguien.

\- Vaya día más aburrido, el primer día de clases siempre lo es – se quejó un chico azabache, que iba acompañado de dos amigos más.

\- Todos los días de clase son aburridos – dijo su amigo.

\- Por cierto, esta noche iremos a la fiesta, ¿no? – comentó el otro chico.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Faltaría más. Hay que divertirse un poco – el azabache chocó contra una chica – Oye, ten más cuidado – refunfuñó.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la pelimiel. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con un rostro totalmente conocido para ella. Ese cabello azabache, esos ojos marrones… ¿Podía ser verdad? – Ash… Ash… ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Eh? – se quedó completamente extrañado. De pronto, la chica lo abrazó, haciendo que se quedara completamente estático.

\- ¡Soy yo, Serena! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? No me puedo creer que no recuerdes a tu compañera en el orfanato – fingió enfado colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Serena? – preguntó extrañado. Ella asintió esperanzada de ser recordada - ¡Ah… Claro! Serena, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, cuánto tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Estás estudiando aquí? – él asintió - ¡Genial, yo también! Sabía que volveríamos a vernos después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Claro que sí, por fin nos encontramos y tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido – el timbre sonó – Bueno, nos vemos luego, ¿sí? – ella sonrió.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego! Después de tantos años, esperar por un poco más no hay problema – se despidió de él camino a clase. Los amigos del azabache estaban extrañados por la chica.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Desde cuándo te llamas así, Satoshi? Ella parecía que te conocía muy bien. ¿Es cierto que la conoces?

\- Yo no. Pero por lo que veo mi hermano Ash sí. Esto será más interesante de lo que me podría imaginar… - sonrió maliciosamente

 _Parece ser que esa chica también estuvo en el orfanato, aunque después de que yo me marchara, porque no me conoce y no sabe que soy hermano de gemelo de Ash, por eso es que me confundió con él._

 _Interesante, muy interesante. Mi hermanito parece ser que no perdió el tiempo estando allí. La chica está pero bien bonita… Y mi querido hermanito no está aquí para aparecerse delante de ella. Será muy divertido hacerme pasar por él para conseguir pasar un buen rato con ella. N puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad._

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con tu hermano sí? – preguntaron extrañados.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, nada, nada. Cosas mías. Venga, vayamos a clase, que hoy más que nunca, quiero que terminen pronto – sus dos amigos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros. No habían entendido para nada ese pequeño reencuentro.

Después de terminar las clases, Satoshi buscó a la chica que se llamaba Serena en su aula. No le costó trabajo encontrarla, porque cuándo se despidió de ella, la vio entrar a la clase contigua.

Se asomó a la puerta y la vio que estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias. Esperó a que ella se girara hasta él y, cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron, éste le sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo y, sonriente, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?

\- Bien, muy bien. Aunque después de nuestro reencuentro, creo yo que mejor hablamos de nosotros y no de las clases, ¿no crees?

\- Tienes razón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Quería pedirte disculpas – dijo un poco entristecida, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

\- Pedirme perdón, ¿por qué?

\- Es que… El día de mi despedida en el orfanato, te dije que mantendríamos el contacto, pero poco después de ser adoptada, me tuve que marchar al extranjero con mis padres adoptivos. Regresé ayer justamente.

\- No te preocupes por ello – dijo intentando hacer que ella le tomara la menor importancia – Son cosas que pasan. Tú no tuviste la culpa. _Bien, bien, desde que ella fue adoptada, no volvió a saber más de mi hermano, por lo que tengo margen para pensar_

\- De verdad que lo siento mucho, yo quería seguir visitándote en el orfanato, pero no pude debido al viaje. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaste en ser adoptado? ¿Lo fuiste?

\- Eh… Sí, claro que lo fui. Pues poco después que tú. Así que no te sientas mal por ello. Si hubieras ido al orfanato a visitarme, yo no hubiera estado – mintió.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro! Menos mal que los dos fuimos adoptados. No sabes lo triste que me puse de tener que irme y tú quedarte ahí – Satoshi le puso su mano en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y estremeciera por el tacto.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

\- No te preocupes – desvió la mirada nerviosa.

\- ¡Adiós, Satoshi! Esta noche nos vemos en la fiesta, ¿no? – gritó un amigo a lo lejos.

\- Claro, allí estaré – Serena lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Te dijo Satoshi? - _Ay no, tengo que pensar algo…_

\- Este… Eh, sí. Es que mis padres adoptivos quisieron cambiarme el nombre. Ya que ellos se portaron tan bien conmigo, no podía negarme a que fuera así – mintió algo nervioso. Por suerte, Serena se lo creyó.

\- Oh, ya veo. Satoshi también es un lindo nombre – le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Gracias. Oye, por cierto. Esta noche hay una fiesta, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas? Será para celebrar nuestro reencuentro. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No lo sé… Es que yo nunca fui a una fiesta… - pensó dubitativa. – Me pone muy nerviosa la idea.

\- No te preocupes, irás acompañada de mí, no te pasará nada malo – trató de convencerla. Serena se lo pensó por unos instantes, hasta que aceptó.

\- Está bien. Estando contigo, ¿Qué me podría pasar?

\- Así me gusta. No te preocupes, estando conmigo nada malo podrá pasarte, te lo prometo – le dijo tiernamente - ¿Dónde vives? Te acompaño para que no vayas sola – ella le sonrió y aceptó encantada.

\- No está muy lejos de aquí – mientras los dos caminaban, Serena fue yéndole recordando cada momento que vivieron los dos en el orfanato. A Satoshi obviamente no le sonaba para nada cada una de esas anécdotas y recuerdos, por lo que sólo le seguía la corriente y en algunas ocasiones, hacía cómo que no recordaba aquello. Pudo salir del paso.

\- Bueno, aquí es. Ya sabes mi dirección para que me recojas luego más tarde.

\- A las nueve vendré por ti. Espero no te metas en problemas con tus padres.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que se opongan. Nos vemos esta noche.

\- Me alegro. Esta noche nos vemos. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien – le susurró cerca de su oído. Serena, por la cercanía, se estremeció. – Adiós, preciosa.

\- Adiós – se despidió sonrojada. Se sentía feliz, por fin se había reencontrado con Ash, e iba a ir esa misma noche a una cita con él en una fiesta. No cabía más felicidad en ella en ese mismo momento.

Satoshi caminó calle abajo. Se le había presentado una gran oportunidad. Era una auténtica casualidad que esa chica hubiera estado también en el orfanato, y que conociera a su hermano. Serena no sabía de su existencia, por lo que para ella, era su queridísimo amigo Ash.

Era la ocasión perfecta para divertirse un poco. Podía tener total libertad de hacer lo que quisiera bajo el hombre de su hermano Ash. Él nunca se iba a enterar. Agradecía parecerse tantísimo a él.

\- Esta noche, será divertida – dijo Satoshi sonriendo con malicia.

5


End file.
